


Зуб за зуб

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [90]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Зуб за зуб

Кроуфорд бегал от Шульдиха, как черт от ладана. Но рыжий не сдавался и упрямо гнул свою линию.

Охота началась полгода назад, когда Кроуфорд в припадке бешенства проорал в лицо телепату, что он его любит, жить не может, вот так бы и убил, скотину рыжую.

С тем, чтобы не быть зажатым в собственной постели, Брэд справился довольно быстро, попросту врезав в дверь замок с датчиком, сканирующим отпечатки пальцев. С ванной было сложнее, поскольку она была общая, поэтому здесь делалась ставка на скорость. Вытолкать взрослого мужика из ванны, когда он упирается всеми конечностями и даже, кажется, ушами, совсем не просто. Секс вместо еды на кухонном столе и вовсе служил предвестником голода и скорой смерти от истощения, а на рабочем месте дополнял проблем и без того не легким трудовым будням. Был, конечно, вариант сгонять до Канадской границы, но у оракула были вполне себе обоснованные подозрения, что ничем хорошим незапланированная одиночная командировка не кончится.

Сначала Кроуфорд пытался намекнуть тактично, потом бестактно, в конце концов, прямым текстом, но с Шульдихом это всё прокатывало по сценарию «что в лоб, что по лбу». А после последнего разговора Брэд ещё три дня доказывал рыжему, что «нет, он не нашел никого на стороне и по-прежнему жить не может без свой заразы». При всём при этом Шульдих не сказал ни одного дурного слова, а только пару раз многозначительно посмотрел.

Манипулятор из телепата получился первоклассный. Кроуфорд, с большим удовольствием, собственноручно вышиб бы мозги тому, в чью светлую голову пришла мысль обучать телепатов психологии. Мало того, что эти товарищи способны ковыряться в мозгах совсем не в иносказательном плане, так они ещё и точно знают, на какие мозоли стоит наступить, чтобы получить желаемый эффект без применения тяжелой артиллерии.

У Кроуфорда даже закралась мысль, что Шульдих не человек, а суккуб. Ну, нельзя же, столько трахаться. Впрочем, своё предположение он оставил при себе. Если любишь суккуба, то терпи. Благо запасаться виагрой и её аналогами ему пока что не требовалось.

Но когда рыжий вдруг резко перестал реагировать на его присутствие, Кроуфорд сначала вздохнул с облегчением, а потом насторожился.

«Неспроста», — подумал он.

Совместная жизнь с рыжим чудовищем научила Кроуфорда не принимать на веру самые простые, казалось бы, вещи. Ну, например, то, что телепат может понять, в конце концов, войти в положение, в которое он загнал своего любовника, и отступить. Какой выигрыш на скачках может принести загнанная лошадь?

Затишье длилось и длилось. Рыжий улыбался по утрам, целовал, когда Кроуфорд тянулся сам, болтал о чем угодно на свете, кроме как о сексе, и вел себя так, как прошедший стадию обострения Фарфарелло, то есть тихо, мирно – чин чинарем.

Кроуфорд даже успел порадоваться произошедшим изменениям, укорил себя за то, что недостаточно уделял внимание телепату и проявил невиданную щедрость, запланировав им совместный отпуск.

Всю степень коварства своего персонального Ришелье Кроуфорд осознал месяц спустя. Когда, после перерыва, почувствовал настоятельную тягу организма к совершенно определенной потребности – регулярному сексу. Недолго думая, он отправился по знакомому адресу. На его недвусмысленное предложение, Шульдих сладко улыбнулся и ответил:

— Я за тобой полгода бегал? Бегал. А теперь ты за мной полгода бегать будешь.

Как оказалось, девиз Шварц «зуб за зуб, око за око» распространялся на все сферы их жизни.


End file.
